


The skirtchaser and the homewrecker

by Kacychase



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase
Summary: Sometimes, one yearns for someone else.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The skirtchaser and the homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's Kacychase here <3 I want to thank Grim and Cashie who have encouraged me to try out this platform!

I cannot believe that what Shin-Ae and I are about to do is actually happening. Throughout the years we knew that there might be something between us that neither of us can define. Of course, we’re friends so far but… there’s something else, and we both feel it. With the way she looks at me… I’m not crazy, am I? But usually, the ring on my finger reminds me well enough where my heart lies, doesn’t it?

Subconsciously, I grab it as I desperately try to focus on the files again. The corporate door opens and there she stands. Beautiful, thin but fiery and determined as always. I can’t lie about how much I like her attitude – it would be so perfectly on par with mine. She’s an equal, a strong individual who doesn’t give a damn about other people.

And throughout all the years, it’s been turning me on. “Hey.” Her voice as to the point but playful as always. Her smile directed at me makes me return a smirk. “Why hello there, little one.” As I stand up, I pick up the folder of data. “May I assist you with anything?” My grin fades however as I see her eyes. Her red eyes are clouded with something that makes my lower stomach stir. “You’re well aware, bigfoot.” And as she grabs my hand, I can’t help but slightly pull her towards me. “Are you sure that you are supposed to ask your boss about these kinds of deeds?”

All of a sudden, something hits me. It’s shame. And guilt. Well isn’t that a surprising feeling. Why do I have to associate these feelings with Shin-Ae whenever I’m around her? I can’t look at her without thinking about how I treat her, how I used to mislead her. And now make her a homewrecker.

I throb, and throb and throb. My heart is so throbbing.

Alyssa, I’m so sorry.

...

...

Here I am, seeing the brunette in all her beauty. All her facial expressions, her character made me stay for way too long. Even though I wanted to get out, make things right and escape for the both of us… We couldn’t. We made things wrong.

I made things wrong.

Maybe I shouldn’t have married Alyssa in the first place. I know that our marriage isn’t the most lovestruck or attention-based. But neither of us needed that ever. Or so I thought.

Now here I am, seeing Shin-Ae in her real beauty. Man, she never made herself look pretty or in the spotlight like Alyssa would, she didn’t have curves like Alyssa had… But she has something that has so much more potential and is so much sexier. How can I not kiss her? Who can blame me for enjoying the flames of passion she engulfs me in?

I used to be so darn respectful for anything anyone would choose or be. Damn, I gave people so much space to do things. But I need her. Having me kiss her neck, hear her moan and see her eyes flutter – I need that. Whatever draws me to her I should throw away.

I can’t even believe that I’m doing this. I hate that I love this.

Why.

“Yeong-Gi… Stop. W-we can’t do this”, Shin-Ae’s voice and body seems to shudder in my hands. Why do I think that it’s so wrong yet it feels so right? With Alyssa, I used to be like this. I love her so so much. Yet I do this to both of them. Well… I guess it was our choice to keep a long-distance marriage that made it all a mistake. F*cking popstar career.

I’m nothing but shameful. But this desire, this hunger is eating me alive. And it comes quite handy that Shin-Ae is the one forbidden person I wanted for so long. Hell yes I did.

“Yes we can.”

There are so many ways in which I regret saying this. But to be quite honest, I don’t think they’re that important right now.

.

.

.

.

As I wake up with a frantic heartbeat, I can’t even manage to find inner words for what I was just dreaming. Trying to calm my breathing first, I swiftly and slowly escape my bed again to get some water.

Why is this dream returning? Shin-Ae and I are nothing but colleagues! We would never ever do this, right? Both of us have confessed months ago that we both might still feel a connection we shouldn’t. We can’t happen, of course we can’t. We never even could. And now that both of us are married to different I shouldn’t even try to take this into consideration. I shouldn’t.

But God, why is she so captivating?

Desperately getting to the kitchen sink, I grab myself a glass from the shelf and get myself some water. Take a gulp. Another. Another. Get a shower. Get out and see my wife in front of the door. “Babe? Are you okay?” As I nod, her sympathetic look kills me.

If only you knew.

“Is it the nightmare again?”

If only you knew.

I nod.

Slowly, hesitantly but with an affectionate look, Alyssa closes the gap, puts her two hands gently on my cheeks and tiptoes to me for one of the sweetest kisses she gives. So innocently sweet that this makes my heart throb even more. I don’t deserve innocent kisses anymore.

“You know you can always talk to me. I’m there.”

As I nod again, she takes my left hand and leads us to bed. “Let’s go to sleep, we both have to wake up early tomorrow.” And as she says so, we both enter the bed. But while she falls asleep in an instant, my fingers revolve around the ring, turning, pulling it out of my finger and putting it back on.


End file.
